


biscuits

by ryarya (ayrom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrom/pseuds/ryarya
Summary: There's no biscuits for someone who leaves him.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 22





	biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> implied sex i suppose

The first time it happens, Jun felt like he was dreaming. With his unfinished homework on the desk and his pens rolled off onto the floor, he'd fallen asleep curled up and holding onto Sho, satiated and filled with endless warmth in his heart. He'd dreamt of scenarios for the following evening: they'd both wake up together, fumble around as they made their way to the kitchen for dinner, and he'd send Sho off with a kiss.

Except he doesn't wake up with Sho next to him.

His covers doesn't suffice for the body warmth Sho would've given him. The lingering scent of Sho's strong cologne doesn't suffice for when he could've been nosing his face into Sho's neck. No note left, no e-mail sent to his phone. He thinks, _Ah, maybe Sho-san went to the bathroom, or was eating something in the kitchen…_

Yet when he pads his way out of his room, peeking into the bathroom, into the living room, into the kitchen, there's no sign of the older man.

Jun's mother walks into the kitchen and asks him, “What's wrong, dear?”

“I can’t find Sho-san,” Jun says, voice wobbly. He catches sight of the tray of cookies being left to cool, and he thinks that Sho would've at least taken a few if he was leaving.

“He left a while ago, Jun,” his mother tells him, and she starts organising the cookies into tin containers. Before Jun can ask more questions, she continues. “He said you fell asleep at your desk and didn't want to wake you up. Says you've been working too hard lately, with school.”

It digs into his heart, morphs his happy memory into a bitter one. Even if it isn't stated directly—Jun understands. He's not that stupid.

His mother slides a yellow and purple polka-dotted tin across the counter. “These are for Sho-kun, okay? Give him these. Yours are in the white tin.”

Jun doesn't give them to Sho. He keeps it for himself.


End file.
